Isolt Sayre (Lord Caesar)
Isolt Sayre (b. 1603) was a famous Irish pure-blood witch, the only child and daughter of William and Rionach Sayre. When she was just a girl, her parents were murdered in a house fire by her prejudiced aunt Gormlaith Gaunt. Isolt would spent the next twelve years with her cruel aunt, until she escaped to the New World. While in the New World she befriended a Pukwudgie and eventually became the wife of James Steward. She and her husband were the founders of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Isolt had four children by the time of her death and obtained a lasting legacy. Her descendants, Amanda Abrams and her son Simon Abrams, also attended Ilvermorny. Biography Family lineage Early life Escape and isolation in the New World Adventures with William New friends Founding Ilvermorny School Chadwick's eleventh birthday Growing fame Gormlaith Gaunt's revenge Later life and death Legacy Personality Isolt was noted to be close to nature, having a talent and passion for the outdoors and the natural world. Despite her harsh upbringing by her twisted aunt, Isolt possessed a powerful ability to love. Her ability to love so purely and unconditional that it led to the eventual creation of her school. Isolt was a loving wife to her No-Maj husband, James and a caring mother to all four of her children, both adopted and biological. She was also a loyal friend to the Pukwudgie (William) who in turn saved the lives of her and her family. Isolt also cared nothing for her aunt and ancestor's pure-blood fanaticism. Isolt possessed a tremendous passion for learning and together she and her husband presided over their school. Together they helped to structure and expand the knowledge of magic in North America, and combined knowledge from the continent with that of European sorcery to create something new, beautiful, and powerful. This passion for learning and education of Isolt's was passed into her patron House at Ilvermorny, the Horned Serpent, the house of scholars. Etymology *Isolt is a variant of the name Isolde, whose origins are uncertain, though some Celtic roots have been suggested. It is possible that the name is ultimately Germanic, perhaps from a hypothetic name like Ishild, composed of the elements is "ice, iron" and hild "battle". In medieval Arthurian legend Isolde was an Irish princess betrothed to King Mark of Cornwall. After accidentally drinking a love potion, she became the lover of his knight Tristan, which led to their tragic deaths. *Sayre is a derivative of the pre-medieval personal name Saher or Seir, which itself is a short form of the Norman name Sigiheri introduced into England after the Conquest of 1066, and that can be translated as "victory, army". It can also be originated from the medieval occupational name for a wood cutter, sayhare, although the usual surname is now Sawyer. The third orgin is from Middle English say(en) or seycen, to say, and literally means "professional reciter".The fourth origin is from the medieval occupation of assaying metals or tasting food, derived from the Old French essay, meaning "trial, test". Category:Harry Potter universe (Lord Caesar) Category:American people Category:Pure-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:Orphans Category:Historical figures Category:Irish people Category:Wizards Category:Horned Serpents Category:Ilvermorny (Series) characters Category:Ilvermorny founders Category:Ilvermorny Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Sayre family Category:Steward family Category:Gaunt family